1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and, more particularly, to a digital electronic volume/flow control sensor toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilets are well known and all involve flushing mechanisms to pass waste down a drain. Toilets typically include a bowl through which water passes to receive and remove matter, and a water storage tank interconnected with the bowl to replenish water after the flushing has emptied the bowl. Typical flushing mechanisms include a flush handle interconnected with a float, a flapper valve, and a water-stop valve. When the flush handle is pressed, the flapper valve opens and releases water from the water storage tank into the toilet. The float drops and water starts to refill the water storage tank immediately. As the level of water in the water storage tank rises, the float also rises and eventually shuts off the water-stop valve, preventing any more water from entering the water storage tank.
Leaks typically occur when the rubber seal around the flapper valve deteriorates due to aging and corrosion. The resulting leak, which may go undetected for a long period of time, causes water to drain slowly into the toilet bowl, leading to increased water bills for consumers. Leaks also occur because the force from the rising float may not be enough to engage the water-stop valve. This situation, which also may go undetected for a long period of time, happens when the float is aged and the pivot mechanism develops fractures due to deposits. If the water-stop valve is not activated, the water in the water storage tank will leak through the stand-up tube into the toilet. Leaks also occur when the water storage tank is damaged. This situation is easily detected easily since the floor around the toilet becomes wet. Leaks also occur when the water-stop valve malfunctions. In this situation, water continues leaking into the water storage tank until the water-stop valve is replaced.
If a leak remains undetected for a long period of time, a substantial amount of water can be wasted and extensive water damage may occur. This situation can be even worse in hotels or motels, where some toilets are not frequently used. Modifications to current flush systems have been proposed to eliminate these types of leaks including a latch attachment for float-operated valves, a tank ballcock with a detent arm, and a dual-valve control system. For each of these modifications, water is not allowed into the tank until the flush system is activated. If a leak exists in any component, water leaks out of the tank but no water is allowed to flow into the water storage tank.
A latch attachment for float-operated valves includes a hanging pendulum added to the float arm to fix the arm and hold the water-stop valve closed until the flush handle is pressed. Although this modification is technically feasible, proper installation of the latch attachment is almost impossible. In particular, when the water level in the water storage tank changes due to a leak, the pendulum is not able to keep the valve in the shut-off position. Furthermore, the latch attachment cannot be applied to other flush systems.
A tank ballcock modification includes an adjustable arm that is pivotally hinged above a ballcock float system. The adjustable are swings into a latching position below the float when the float is at its top position, thereby preventing the float from lowering until the flush handle is activated. The tank ballcock modification seems effective, but it requires adjustments because of different water shut-off levels. In this modification, the user must press the flush handle until the float lowers completely, and because of the weight of the tank ballcock modification, a user feels a heavy resistance on the handle during the flushing operation. The tank ballcock modification cannot be applied to other flush systems.
A dual-valve control system modification includes the water-stop valve at the top of the water storage tank, and a pin valve added to the bottom of the stand-up tube. When the flush handle is pressed, a small activating pin pushes down on one end of a pivot mechanism, and the other end of the pivot mechanism opens the pin valve. Water flows into the stand-up tube, pushes up a weight saddle, and starts to fill the tank. When the water reaches the shut-off level, the top valve closes and the water stops flowing into the stand-up tube. The weight saddle then sinks, pushing the pin valve back to the shut-off position and completing the operation. If the pin valve is not activated, water flow into the tank is always stopped, reducing the likelihood of a leak in this modification.
Although conceptually sound, the dual-valve modification must address a number of practical problems. When the bottom pin valve is activated, water can travel up the hose of the activating pin to the flush handle and leak out of the water tank. The stroke of the activating pin is critical. If it is too short, it won't be able to open the pin valve, and if it is too long, it generates a reaction force that eventually damages both the pin valve and the mounting area of the activating pin. Designing a mechanism to control this stroke increases the manufacturing cost and requires adjustments during and after installation. The base diameter of the stand-up tube must be enlarged to accommodate the pivot mechanism. A larger stand-up tube may not fit well in a variety of flush systems. Furthermore, the pivot mechanism may become clogged after long periods of use, and because of the weight of the dual-valve modification, the user may feel a heavier resistance than with a regular flush system.
Therefore, a need exists for a digital electronic volume/flow control sensor toilet that successfully inhibits water storage tank leaks and optimizes manufacturing, installation, operation, reliability, and/or adaptability factors.